Gambit's piece of heaven
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Gambit gets a surprise from Rogue. oneshot


I walked in my bedroom and slumped in an armchair in unceremoniously. I heard the shower going.

I smiled.

'Rogue'

Boy did she make my heart race. Even now after three years of a no sex relationship with rogue, I was still breathless in her presence.

Rogue got control of her powers about a week ago which makes it extremely difficult to restrain myself from practically ripping my clothes off and making love to her on every surface possible almost every time I'm around her.

God I love her.

The shower stopped and I could hear the shower curtain being pulled back.

Silence

More silence

"Ey chere! M'home!"

"Alraht, I'll be out in a sec sugah, I got you something today by the way."

"D'accord chere."

More silence

Suddenly the door handle turned and she peeked out and stared at me, licked her lips and smirked

"Aren't yah gonna ask me what I got yah."

She was up to something

"Whaddya get me Cheri?"

My curiosity was piqued

She stepped out of the bathroom slowly and smirked at me

My jaw dropped and I felt my pants tighten

I must be dreamin... Gotta be a dream...

Rogue was adorned in the sexiest red and black lingerie I'd ever seen on a girl, her ample breasts were emphasized by the red corset trimmed in black and accented by a black thong with red lace and a red garter; her hair tumbled around her shoulders in large curls and white bangs swept to the right. Bright red lipstick and a Smokey eye with jade green liner.

My mouth still on the floor quickly retracted.

I smirked

"Chere, you gonna spoil me y'know."

"That's the point sugah."

Slowly she began walking towards me; I could feel my pants get tighter every time she took a step. Finally she reached my chair and grabbed my chin and moved her legs over mine so if she sat down she would be straddling me.

"Yah lahke what ya see big boy?"

My mouth went dry at her sultry voice.

I felt like smacking myself for the next thing I said

"D-d'accord." (Agreed.)

All my blood rushed to my lower region as she lowered her face down to mine and gave me a mind blowing kiss, then hesitantly she sat down on my lap and proceeded to Kiss my jaw, the hollow of my neck and my jugular.

My restraint snapped.

My hands gripped her butt and I hoisted her with me while I stood up (now this is no easy task but my excitement gave me an adrenaline rush-like strength)

And she wrapped her legs around my waist and lip locked me again while I practically ran into the bedroom.

I got to my bed and unwrapped her legs from me and threw her on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my pants in a flash. While taking of my boxers, I risked a glance at rogue, and blushed lightly when I noticed she was looking at me with curiosity.

Or rather my erection. Finally my boxers were off and I slowly crawled back on the bed.

I looked up at my Cherie to see a blush spread from her ears all the way to her neck.

My beautiful chere.

Laying there waiting for me to make her mine completely.

Frankly I loved that idea.

I leaned over her and brought her to a sitting position in my lap. My erection pressed against her stomach, and she leaned her face up and kissed me deeply.

I snaked my arms around her and began undoing her corset blindly still locked, my fingers brushed the small or her back while untying her corset and she gasped allowing me to slide my tongue in her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and I finished untying and laid her back on the bed and broke the kiss.

She blushed fiercely as I removed the corset revealing the most gorgeous pair of breasts I'd ever seen. I smiled at her trying to reassure her that I loved them. I placed a small peck between them and slid my thumbs under the hips of her thong and slid them down and I backed off the bed to slide them completely off.

Once off I stood there and marveled at every part of her now completely bare, gorgeous body.

Her breathing was slower and a blushed covered her entire body her two toned hair splayed out all around her belle face, and her eyes, those damn green eyes were glazed over with passion and lust.

"Stop s-staring at meh."

"M'sorry chere, y'just so belle dat I can' stop starin."

"Shud-"

Before she could continue, I jumped back on the bed and kissed her.

I kissed her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach and her legs.

I wet my tongue a bit and slid my tongue over the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and she gasped at the sensation I licked closer to her opening and her breathing increased.

I wanted to taste every inch of her,

Hesitantly I slid my tongue over her opening and her breath hitched. My tongue inched inside her and her back arched in pleasure "mmm- nh rhemy, oh gahd."

I smirked into her opening as she tensed up and came; my tongue skillfully swiveled around and licked the swelled bud, earning several lusty moans that made my blood race. Slowly I retracted my tongue into my mouth and closed my eyes savoring how she tasted then stood up again relishing how beautiful my girl was just lying there with a light sweat on her forehead, breathing heavily.

Timidly she looked at me with a grin

"Is that all?"

My erection swelled and I lunged on top of her my erection pressed against her leg as I kissed her deeply, I moved my head to her breast and locked my lips over it but she pulled my hair and whispered "p-please be very gentile, I'm really sensitive."

"As you wish ma belle amour."

My tongue flicked over her nipple and she gasped and gripped a handful of my hair.

ow.

I took my mouth away from her breast and leaned above her and brought her back to a sitting position and she kissed my neck

I needed to be inside her

I wanted to be inside her

Oh god I want her

Oh god I love her

Oh god I need her

I whispered

"Are you ready ma belle, no going back after this, your mine."

"Ah love you Remy, I'm ready."

I hoisted her up and brought her sweet opening down and slowly eased her onto my erection.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out for a few second

I could feel her walls tense around my considerable size and I gave her a few seconds and eased her down some more and she whimpered in painful pleasure.

"Mmmmmuuuhhh."

Her lips locked with mine and I pushed her back on the bed and I started thrusting at a slow pace and to my satisfaction she wrapped her arms around my back and breathlessly whispered for me to go faster. After a while I was at my breaking point,

I gripped the bed and increased my thrusts and finally came inside her. She moaned my name loudly. And I pulled out and layed next to her breathing heavily.

Best sex ever.

I lay there for a few minutes before rolling to my side and intertwining my legs with hers pressing myself into her side I held her in my arms and sighed with content when she turned and pressed her body against mine and kissed my nose.

"I love ya sugah."

"J'etamie rogue Cherie."

Just like that I found my heaven.

I was nervous, I'd been planning this for a while but today I realized I couldn't live without her.

"R-Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out a little box and brought it back to my chere.

"Rogue, d'you think y'could fin 'it in y'heart to become dis lowly t'eifs wife?"

I opened the little box for her to see the engagement ring I picked out.

Silence

She laid there gaping.

"Chere, ya killing me here, say some ting, anything?"

Slowly her hand picked up the ring and slid it on her hand then she leaned close and kissed me deeply, holding my hand. She broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes, her own eyes filled with love as she said the one word that made me complete.

"yes."


End file.
